If You're Reading This
by QueenOfOlympus223
Summary: They are very OOC in this one. Max gets a letter from Fang. What happened? Songfic *Dedicated to Rebellion Author* T for implied character death. I do not own Tim McGraw's song If You're Reading This or Maximum Ride.


**Hi**!** I have been notified that posting the lyrics is against the rules, so please listen to the song, and you will know what parts I start/stop at. Thanks!**

Max walked into the kitchen of the Flock's newest safe house, throwing the mail on the table and yelling for Iggy to make her something to eat. When asked why, she told him that either he listened to the pregnant girl with the cravings, or die. As the blind pyromaniac ran down the stairs, she sat at the table and opened the letter that was specifically addressed to her, from Fang.

_Dear Max, _

She smiled. He always started with that. Not just her name, no, he always had to put in a 'Dear,' for some odd reason. She thought absent mindedly about when he was coming home from Afghanistan.

Her eyes widened and she gripped the letter tighter, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Because he couldn't be dead. Not before she died. She looked towards the pictures of the Flock's parents. _She's kind of sitting here, I guess_.

She gave a watery smile and touched her fingers to her lips, laying them on the paper. _There's your last kiss, babe. You got it. Everything's going to be okay._

She lost her smile and started crying, closing her eyes and laying her head down on the table. Fang never stopped fighting. _Never._ If he laid down his gun, he stopped fighting. _That's not him,_ she thought. _No. That wasn't him. Because you should use past tense now, shouldn't you?_

She wiped her eyes and read that line of the letter, giving a small, hollow laugh. The 'field at the edge of town' was what he always called their backyard, because it was almost-but-not-quite across the county line, and it was full of tall grass.

She couldn't help but smile at that one. On one of their attacks on Itex, they had found a note from his mother, saying she hoped that the scientists would 'teach him religion. I want him to meet me up in Heaven.' They never did, but she had once found a bible underneath his pillow before he left for the war.

_No,_ she thought. _Home is here. With me. With the Flock. No, please. You're not home, you have to come back._

She blinked in surprise. How did he know? She was going to tell him when he got home. Then she remembered Angel's prediction. She probably told him.

Max traced her fingers over the words. _She will be, babe. Oh, god, she'll be the strongest, most beautiful bird-kid on the planet. But I won't let her go out there. She'll meet her dad when the time comes._

She gave another hollow smile. He always called Iggy 'dad' in his letters, because he was the first one to go to the war, as well as the oldest, as they later found out.

She shook her head. _No. You're gonna come back here, and be safe, and you're gonna teach our daughter how to fly, and you're gonna walk her down the_ _aisle some day. Please._

The avian hybrid sat there in her chair, unaware of the Flock standing in the kitchen doorway and watching their fearless leader cry her eyes out.

_I'll never find someone else, Fang. Nobody can replace you, nobody else will ever steal my heart. Nobody._

She started humming Amazing Grace under her breath, stopping herself halfway through the song. He wasn't here, so why was she humming his favorite song?

She set down the letter and buried her face in her hands. He died. There was no point in living anymore. Except for their daughter. That was the only thing that she would stay for. Nudge walked forward from her spot in the doorway and hugged her, already knowing the news from Angel. The rest of the Flock walked forward and looked down at the piece of paper, and started crying along with their leader. Only Gazzy noticed the last line as he hugged his mother-figure:

_Forever Loving You, Fang_

**FIN**

* * *

**Hey guys! I promise I will update HRBM soon, I just need inspiration. I decided that I would write Fax instead of Miggy for this one, because it fit better. This goes to _Rebellion Author_ because she wrote a songfic similar to this one in the Harry Potter Fandom. I no own If You're Readin' This by Tim McGraw, nor do I own Maximum Ride by James Patterson.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fang: Queenie does not own us, or our adventures. However, I can still kill her, because she killed me off.**

**Me: Hey, that wasn't in the script!**

**Fang: It is now.**

**Me: *Sigh* Fine. But you can't kill me, because you're already dead.**

**Fang: Then how am I talking to you?**

**Me: Touche.**


End file.
